


[中文翻译] Overcoming

by daisy_q



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Gen, M/M, Omega!will, Other, 慢慢慢慢慢热
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-10-28
Packaged: 2018-12-31 05:45:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 17,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12125829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_q/pseuds/daisy_q
Summary: 维多利亚时期ABO文，征战沙场十年的Hannibal Lecter将回Westvale继承公爵身份。早在Hannibal刚出生时，他的祖父就同一个家族立下了婚姻契约。这一切本该水到渠成。可机缘巧合下，Will，一个Omega，替代了他的孪生妹妹出嫁。天公不作美的是，Hannibal Lecter生平最憎恶，没有其他，就是Omega。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Overcoming](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10024469) by [purefoysgirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/purefoysgirl/pseuds/purefoysgirl). 



> 感谢purefoysgirl太太的授权~  
> 随缘：http://www.mtslash.net/thread-235767-1-1.html

二十五年前，Redding的伯爵与Westvale的公爵订下契约，承诺待到公爵孙子有意成婚之日，必将自己达到适婚年龄的孙儿许配给他。

签完契约后，伯爵开心地把这事一股脑忘了，然后只字未提地上了西天。因此，他的儿子，也就是新的伯爵，直到现在才得知父亲的“阴谋诡计”。

他目瞪口呆地盯着公爵的代理人，一位叫Eldon Stammets的先生，带着一丝恐惧辩驳说：“我这辈子都没见过这份文件，更别说同意了。”

Eldon Stammets自视为公爵府的显赫人物，被赋予执行Lecter家族最隐秘、重要的指示。他绝不会被不属于德高望重的Lecter家族的无名小卒劝阻，管他是个伯爵还是个Alpha或者这两者的结合。

哪怕自尊心深受冒犯，他依然摆出一副平静的表情，谨慎而礼貌地说：“抱歉，恐怕是我没表达清楚。或许您想再仔细看看这份合约？”

“没什么再看的必要！”伯爵勃然大怒，圆滚滚的脸颊染上血色，“我现在就告诉你，我不可能遵从一份我从没签订的合约！”

“但与您所述相悖，我有必要的法律文书作证，”Eldon小心翼翼地一再强调说，好像这样就能够扭转对方心意，“上一任伯爵大约在二十五年前亲手签订了合约，明确同意从他的孙儿中选取一位来与Lecter家族联姻结盟；更确切地说是，在您未婚的孩子中选一位嫁给公爵的孙子，以此传宗接代。”

“他那个过去十年来都飘荡在外的孙子？”伯爵愤怒的大吼哪怕在廊道里都清晰可闻，“那个上一段婚姻成为常年茶余饭后谈资，傲慢顽固的孙子？那个我们都认定从军队退伍后会自愿放弃爵位当个乡野医生的孙子——当真吗？”

Eldon听到Lecter家族被这样玷污气得全身僵硬。“伯爵大人，您是想告诉我这份合约无效作废吗？”

“不是，你个蠢货，我是说这几年来我已经毫不知情地将女儿们全嫁出去了，嫁给足够富有供养她们而且就生活在这个国家的人！你看，我已经没剩什么女儿了！”

Stammets先生向来不是个愿意失败而归的人，对给定的任务更不会轻易地拖延。于是，他耐心说道：“我知道事实上，您确实有一个适婚待嫁的女儿。如今芳龄近十八，不是吗？还未公开征婚？我确信她正是合适人选。公爵盼着我尽早回去汇报这孩子的情况，所以劳驾让她露个面。”

伯爵盯着他看，一眨不眨的蓝色双眼瞪得浑圆。

Eldon再次提醒他逃不过的义务：“双方约定存在已久，我的老爷，这必须履行。”

“Stammets先生，”伯爵说着，灵光一闪，“Hannibal Lecter的脾气臭名昭著。在公众眼里他已经是个十恶不赦的弑妻者。我怎能放心自己的女儿不会受到不公对待？”

他低头又重头到尾读了两次合约。里面没提到必须要女性，只要求达到受孕年龄并且能够诞下一胎男性Alpha以传承Lecter的家族血脉。伯爵尽管不愿将自己最小的女儿拱手送给那杀人不眨眼的未来公爵，他还是相当乐意趁机甩掉和她一同出生的那只Omega。

伯爵的口无遮拦让Stammets先生窘迫不堪，他震惊地说：“已故的Clarges夫人是不幸自然死亡的，您的女儿是位出身高贵的小姐。老爷，我向您保证，对这样一位高贵的小姐，公爵府一定给她极大的尊重和周到的照顾。”

伯爵喉结滚动了几下，站起身来。他盯着管家Blake，咬字清晰地大声吩咐：“Blake，去把Willia带来。”

Blake听到这陌生名字受惊了片刻，但读懂了主人怒目里的暗示后迅速镇定下来。

“没问题，老爷，”他点头回复说，“不过可能没那么快，毕竟她正在…”

“检查厨房菜单，”伯爵赶忙接口，清了清嗓子继续说，“Stammets先生，她还要一段时间才能准备好。你也明白女性对外表的在意程度。”

“我在赶时间呐，“Stammets先生有几分不悦，”但为了看到她呈现最好的一面。我就等等吧。”

伯爵心神不定地扯出一个假笑，一边吩咐上茶点，一边祈祷自己的计划能奏效。

 

***

 

“怎么了？”Will第一千零一次这样问到，被周边嗡嗡嗡的人群弄得不知所以。从庄园管理处到大宅这一路上，他只是一再被告知必须加快脚步，必须显得体面，必须注意礼节。

“是发生什么了吗？”没人解释。

他被推进妹妹的卧房，迎接他的是满屋子疯狂乱飞的各式裙子还有紧张到几近昏厥的女佣们。

Blake小声急促地给Mina的女佣们下指令。Mina则站在她的梳妆室旁震惊地睁大了眼，一脸惨白毫无血色。Will不禁担忧起妹妹来，轻声唤了她的名字，对方勉强摆出的半个笑容里写满“坏事发生了，你一定要确保我不受伤害”，一如既往。

“Will，”她开口说，甜腻的语气中带着让Will警觉的哄骗意味，“爸爸要你帮一个大忙。”

Will紧张起来，深知自己胆敢作为一个Omega而不是一个“完整”的男孩出生后，父亲对他除了眼不见心不烦外别无所求。

“Graham先生，老爷指示要你去见一位访客，”Blake微微蹙起眉头说，“Graham先生，劳驾您脱去衣物？”

“脱衣？”

“Will，亲爱的，真的没时间了。”Mina说着小碎步朝他走来，苍白纤手在身前扭作麻花，一副忧虑的样子，“这位客人没耐心，你也不希望让爸爸生气，不是吗？你知道惹恼了他会是什么下场。”

在困惑和恐惧中，Will只得当着屋子里所有人的面照做。

过去十八年来，整个府上没人在意过他的感受，他也不指望现在开始得到特殊照顾，但当着一双双审视、批判的眼卸下衣裳还是难堪得不行。

显然他动作太慢了，于是转瞬间有至少四位Mina的女佣蜂拥而来，将他扒得一干二净。

Will羞耻地红了脸，双手遮住腹股间，在众人拉扯地给他穿上衣物时轻声抗议着。可没人在乎他的反对，妹妹也置若罔闻，在一旁和Blake热议着。

“到底发生了什么？”他提升音量，终于大到两人带着怒容看向他。当女佣们开始给他套上Mina的衣物时，他转而恳切地小声问道：“求你了...发生了什么？为什么让我穿你的衣服？”

“Will，父亲希望你能假扮成我，”Mina终于回答到，算计唯有得到对方的接受才能串通一气，“从今往后，你叫Willa。明白了吗？”

Will从头到脚纱装缎裹，身上的胸衣被缩紧时不住畏缩。万幸的是，自己同妹妹一般苗条，而她丰满的胸部刚好给Will宽阔的肩膀腾出空间，除此之外，两人从灵动的暗色卷发到清澈的淡蓝眸子乃至微翘的粉嫩脚趾别无二致。

“Mina，”Will反驳着，还不太会拒绝妹妹，因为从小到大这样做只会给他带来父亲的暴怒，“父亲总是威胁说如果看到我穿女装就要吊死我！”

“Graham先生——Graham小姐，”Blake不假思索地改口到，挑剔地监督整个变装过程，“让家人生活更易是您义不容辞的责任，不是吗？您的祖父和Westvale的公爵签订过一份令人意想不到的合约，要求您的宝贝孪生妹妹嫁给一位根本不适合她的男人。您可不希望看到这样的事情发生吧？”

“Will，”Mina插嘴到，看着仆人把他的卷发做出造型弥补不足的长度，“你不会忍心看我被许配给一个陌生人吧？你也知道我一直在等Timothy回心转意，不是吗？你肯定不愿看我收拾行李被打发到Westvale公爵那自视清高的继承人手里。”

“你一直盼着有朝一日当上公爵夫人。”Will又困惑又不自在，双脚被塞到妹妹小巧的方头便鞋里，挤得慌。他蓝色的双眼焦虑地在Mina和Blake紧绷的脸上来回跳动，“Mina，既然你有机会进入公爵府，为何还希望我替你去？”

Mina朝Blake撇去的眼神让他知道这其中确有隐情。有那么一瞬，他想知道为何他要代她出嫁，给她予怜悯而从未得到一丝仁慈作为回报，但这个念头还未成形就已消散。就像他父亲说的，他这辈子于他们而言都是个负担，他好歹能做的是保持缄默，让脑子比他灵光的人接手就好。

“亲爱的，”Mina亲昵地说，Will熟悉这不希望他辩驳的语气。她甚至轻抚起他的脸，知道这是他时常渴望而不可得的温柔，“父亲已经把我许给Timothy了。现在打破婚约可太尴尬了不是？但是呢，他又没办法违背和公爵定下的合约。”

Will颤抖起来，气若游丝地说：“Mina，他们发现这骗局会杀了我的。”

似乎这句话才稍微触动了她。她轻轻摩挲着他的卷发，小心不毁了佣人们在他头发上下的功夫，然后安抚地说：“Will，他们不敢。相信我好吗？等他们意识到你是个Omega，只能要么被迫接受你，要么被迫面对丑闻。求你了，Will，求你为我想想？如果他不像爸爸那样，更偏好你阴柔的一面，那你可以当个公爵夫人。不论如何，你都能嫁个好人家，这可比父亲会给你的惨淡未来好多了。”

Will打了几个寒颤，未被劝服，但有一点他笃信：父亲对他的憎恶会确保自己在Mina出嫁后活不久的。

“Will，你想象一下，”她——Will深爱的那活泼而美丽的镜像——趁机继续甜言蜜语到，“很有可能你会在那儿找到个称心如意的家。你会有足够的地位和权利免受爸爸管制，你甚至可能觉得那个Hannibal Lecter也还忍受得过去。你可以幸福，亲爱的，你说呢？”

“或许这是最好的…”他呢喃着，勒紧的胸衣下突如其来的希望压得他喘不过气。

“Graham先生，您不该质疑您父亲的决定。”Blake谴责到，一并鄙视起他的着装，“他毕竟是位Alpha。Alpha永远知道什么才对像你这样的生物最有好处。”

Will听罢低下头，猩红蔓上脸颊。

“你看着真像我呀，”Mina说到，用手指抬起他的下巴审视着，“就像我在伤心无助的时候盯着一面镜子看。”

“恐怕我们时间不多了，”Blake说着点头示意这身装扮暂时够掩人耳目了，“快来吧，Graham先——呃，小姐。”

 

***

 

Will跟着他，尽管穿着陌生的衣物和过紧的鞋子，拥有Omega天性优雅的他依然步履平稳。可是心脏却因兴奋和恐惧扑跳。千万缕愁绪，千万只马脚。他如何妄想骗过这位beta，更别提公爵府上成打的Alpha了。

正想向Blake倾述他的恐惧时他们恰巧到了他父亲办公室门前，敲门声断绝了他问问题的机会。他父亲在里面喊了声“进”，Blake开门宣告他的到来，“老爷，Willia Graham小姐给您带来了。”

Will惶惶恐恐地踏进屋内，苍白的脸颊上泛着浅粉，他先问候了父亲，然后对屋内的陌生人——Blake介绍说是Eldon Stammets先生，Westvale公爵的一位仆人——腼腆地点了下头。他有礼地低着头，一只手被牵起在指关节处印下一吻时绷紧了神经。

”这是我剩下的唯一适婚孩子，Willia Graham，”伯爵介绍说，涨红了的脸透露他看到Will打扮成女人的恼怒。那怒火虎钳一般掐入Will的大脑拨动他的本能：想转移这对他有绝对统治的Alpha可能施行的暴力。然而自保赢了这回合——他身上还留着上次天真地想缓和父亲的脾气却被反咬一口的痕迹。“您看，她十分端庄得体。”

Stammets先生松开了他的手，对那只手比预料的粗糙不以为意。相反，他指示并耐心地等Will坐下。Will下意识地学姐姐们常做的那样调整了裙摆，偷偷把尺码不合的脚藏起来。

“Willia Graham小姐，”Stammets先生显然对眼前所见万分满意，殷切地说，“您真是颗绝世珠宝！伯爵大人，公爵他一定会相当满意您给他的后嗣提供的配偶。这，毫无疑问会是一次完美的结盟。现在，跟我说说您的受教育水平。”

Will迟疑片刻，整理好自己的思绪后，刻意放柔声音回答道：“我受的教育和所有的年轻小姐一样，能够经营贵族之家。恐怕我知道的和同龄小姐们别无二样。”

Stammets先生点了点头，在手中的纸上做了简注。

“这么说来，我可以确定，您完全有能力记录府上收支并管好仆人，”他从中推断到，“那么Graham小姐，有些其他女性专属特长吗？”

Will舔舐了一下双唇。Stammets先生的视线胶黏在上，他父亲发现了勃然大怒。

“我擅长弹奏羽管键琴，”Will回答到，轻声列举一项项他父亲声称太过女性化而蔑视的技艺，“我是个不赖的歌手，还是个相当好的骑手。我热爱阅读，喜好独处。不过，我同时也是个很好的倾听者。”

他父亲清了清嗓子，Will不敢出声了，好像被呵斥了一般陷回椅座里。

“啊，小姐，听起来您会成为侯爵听话讨喜的娇妻啊，”Stammets先生感叹着，兴奋得就差搓手了，“没错，没错，Willia Graham小姐，我相信您再合适不过了。”

“所以说，我们达成一致了？”伯爵插话到，迫不及待敲定这事。

“最后的决定权在公爵手里，但我看不出按照合约，为何这么两位可爱的人儿不能成婚，”Stammets先生毅然决然地说，“我会把情况汇报给公爵，日后再给你们答复。”

“我有个条件，”伯爵满脸通红地说，“一旦公爵同意了，我希望他能派遣他的律师及代婚人，让仪式在这里完成。我要确保Willia离开前已稳固在新家的地位。”

“我相信这些要求十分合理，鉴于侯爵归来还有时，”Stammets先生说着又微笑地在纸上记下几笔，“但是当然，他还未知悉公爵为他的归来准备的厚礼，但我确信只要消息放出，他便会立马返家行使他的职责。”

“Blake，”伯爵呼唤到，办公室门应声开启，“确保Stammets先生整顿完备，安排好马匹返程。”

“是的，老爷。”Blake说罢护送公爵手下出去了。

 

***

 

Will静坐不动，胸脯裹在裙子紧致的丝绸中，在浆硬的立领下起伏着。他在等待父亲的爆发，或怒火或憎恨，抑或在放肆的他脸上来一巴掌。Will一直以来被挨打辱骂怕了，不管是他对漂亮柔软事物的偏爱，还是他对洋娃娃的兴趣，或对那些看似女性化物品的欣赏，通通被残暴地从他脑中拔起、修剪干净，以至如今他还会因那些记忆从梦中惊醒。

“Will，”他父亲开口到，Will不禁轻微抽搐，尽量把自己缩成一团。这样的防御姿势通常只会给他父亲升腾的怒意添油加火。不过今天，对方似乎决定不让它影响到自己，清了清喉咙柔和地说：“如果公爵同意了，你就会被嫁给Lecter后嗣。”

“是的，父亲。”Will低语到，不敢看他，更不敢直视他的目光。

“你妹妹的衣服很合你身，”伯爵注意到这点后语气染上了几分不悦，“你就打包带走她的东西吧。她结婚时会有新的嫁妆。”

“父亲，”Will在随后的沉默中鼓起勇气瞟了一眼，“他们是Alpha世家。他们会认不出我Omega的身份吗？”

他父亲揪起眉头，不满于被提醒起这个事实。“你真觉得自己聪明绝顶到考虑到了我没想过的问题？”他质问，尖利的语气能割开空气。Will随即收回目光，不想挑起不必要的争端。“不等你到公爵府，这桩婚姻的相关法律文件就会被签名，盖章封印并送出。待到有人意识到你，实际上，并不是你妹妹的时候，做什么都为时已晚了。”

Will努力让内心的紧张情绪在脸上藏而不露，但终被声音出卖：“他们不会因这欺骗而嫌恶我吗？”

“会与不会都与我无关，”伯爵平静地回答，“但他们确实是个显赫家族，而合约上没有明确要求一位beta女性。他们仅希望有传承血脉的新一代诞生，这在你能力之内，哪怕你是只性别不明的生物。”

Will双手紧紧压着腹部，平坦的小腹在胸衣腰带和骨撑下坚硬如石。

他除了服从别无选择。“是的，父亲。”

“William啊，”他的父亲扶额，皮肤紧绷而苍白，“我从未料想过这天的到来。然而，这次天时人和。至少多亏了你，我能让你妹妹逃过一劫。我从没指望你那Omega天性除了是个诅咒外有何用处。”

“我明白，父亲。”Will的语气里满带歉意，一股熟悉的愧疚感侵蚀着他。他这一辈子都努力成为父亲心目中的儿子，却次次辜负：从他对美的追求，到对父亲眼中缺乏男子气概的事物，例如妹妹的裙子、饰物和娱乐活动的喜爱，他的存在就足够让父亲失望。

“事实是无论如何，你不曾是我想要的儿子，”伯爵叹了口气，用手抹着脸上的疲惫无奈，“至少这事上，你还能派上用场。”

Will小声轻柔地回答：“我很抱歉，父亲。”

他父亲抬起头凝视他，生硬又尴尬地承认：“William，我一直待你不周，为了己欲压折你的禀性，归根到底反而可能对你有弊无利。”

“我一直很开心能够取悦您，父亲。”Will回答到。他父亲的供认不讳让他感到前所未有的刺骨冰寒。家中Alpha如此迟疑的话语让他惊恐。意识到父亲可能判断有误——他恫吓Will，强迫他阳刚，实际上对Will并不好——让他的世界因此失去了平衡。

“又是你那该死的Omega天性在说话！”伯爵怒吼，Will不禁畏缩，“你自然高兴能够取悦别人！但看看你，就快被嫁给未来的公爵了，而我唯一能为你做的好事可能也被我想要一个真儿子的欲望给毁了。”

“我就是您的儿子。”Will只觉肠胃扭绞，翻腾的苦水中恐惧深不见底，“倘若他们不满意又把我遣送回来，父亲，我依然是您的儿子。”

“不，Will，”Earl的目光中带着遗憾，但转瞬被Will自儿时起熟悉的厌恨取而代之，“不，你不曾是我的儿子，也永远不会是，不管我有多希望事实相反。”

Will又一次畏缩了，滚烫的泪珠在眼眶里打转。他赶忙垂下头，指甲掐入掌心，动用全部意志力只求不在父亲跟前落泪。对他的姐妹们而言，眼泪会被安抚干，由包容和溺爱相伴，但Will的眼泪只能带来一顿咒骂，孤留他一人站在育婴室的小角落里“将情绪控制”。久而久之他懂了。他父亲教导的一切，他都慢慢明了，因为他可以看到父亲彼时彼刻的想法。那是他那不可言说的天赋，他奇异的共情能力。正是这个原因，他的父亲——很快意识到亲近是导火索——毅然将Will从小和他人隔离开来，以防Will变得太像她们而非他理想的儿子。

“你那恶习，”伯爵以他惯用的名词称呼Will那不受控地转换为周边人视角的能力，“你必须控制好它。”

“好的，父亲。”他喃喃着。

“William，你要明白自己不能任凭它侵占理智！”他父亲怒气冲冲地一再强调，“他们可不会忍受此等荒唐！明白吗？”

“好的，父亲。”他重复到，目不转睛地看着拳握在腿上的双手，惊恐的翅膀失了温度，在心脏里扑腾扑腾。

“我将你许配给的男人，”伯爵继续说，一如既往地对Will的痛苦不管不顾，“以专横固执著称。千万不要给他任何欺压你的理由。”

“我不会给他理由的，父亲，尽我全力。”

“听他吩咐，”他的父亲嘱咐，“不管他要什么，你都给他。明白我说的话吗？”

“明白，父亲。”

“不管他要什么，”他父亲强调到——每当他觉得Will并没有听进他的话时总这样，“如果他要你穿裙戴饰，听他的。如果他要把你锁在某个偏远的宅子里接连生孩子，听他的。公爵府上不会有我养大的这么一个生物的地位，明白吗？去完成你的使命，别给他们抱怨的机会。”

Will战栗着，不知所措。他无助地看向父亲，明亮的蓝眼睛里氤氲着恐惧，“父亲，可我不知道如何成为他们想要的那个人。”

伯爵的眼神中闪过一丝感情，带着来得太晚的迟缓理解甚至是同情，“我知道，William。或许在这种情况下，你与生俱来的本能比我的任何矫枉更能指引你。”

Will蹙紧眉头，视线低垂到大腿上，努力不让紧张发作。

“回房去吧，”他父亲说，“叫Blake让仆人们开始打包行李。”

“是的，父亲。”

这是很长一段时间内他最后一次同这位自他出生那一刻便恨他入骨的男人如此交谈。

 

***

 

Lecter家族享有极大名望，其对王座长期以来的忠心效力赐予了它众多头衔和土地。它是整个帝国里最古老的Alpha家族之一，贵族血统一脉相承。

可以说，直到近百年间Lecter家族才逐渐没落，在曾经的高贵与权力的重压下四分五裂，家族成员散落到帝国各个角落，那些看似新奇惊人的观念也已因此成为常态。

其中最不可思议的当属Lecter家族继承人，即Clarges侯爵Hannibal在外研学，有志成为一名医生，随后也确确实实当成了的事。

但鉴于他是在战场上为王效力，公众对此不以为意。当然，不以为意的是大街小巷散播流言蜚语之人，然而，对于忧心忡忡的亲属，则绝非不以为意，他们日夜恐惧沙场干戈将夺走这位准公爵，留下血脉后继无人的难题。

“老爷，有一封新信件。”Berger推开主人的帐篷，手里拿着信函，脸上写满极度的恐惧。

Hannibal接过它，在象牙白的信封上抹上血红的指印。他脸上一副眉头紧蹙的严峻表情让侍奉他多年的贴身男仆深知大事不妙。

他打开信封，深棕色的双眼飞快扫过信件内容，随即发出一声叹息般的轻笑，朝老天爷翻了个白眼。

“Berger。”

“什么事，老爷？”仆人应声回答。

“你认为30岁算上了年纪吗？”

Berger楞了片刻，犹豫不决，最终敲定了个稳妥的答案：“不太算，老爷。”

Hannibal挑起一边嘴角——总的看来不是什么开心的笑，但近些日子来，这已经是他能表现的最大限度的幽默了，他的男仆也因此放下悬着的心。

“显然，”Hannibal仰头又叹了口气，“我已经被下了最后通牒。”

Berger提起神来，对任何事关两人回归那无忧无虑的家乡的消息都分外关心。

“我最亲爱的祖父已经替我买下军衔，”Hannibal解释到，发紧的语气里满是阴郁与极度的不悦。他把信递给Berger，对方快速阅读后惊讶地张大了眼。“我要么立马返程，要么放弃继承人身份。”

“但他不会真的...”Berger开口到，尽管信件已经看了两遍，依然难以置信。

“祖父向来不会无端威胁，家族血脉确实必须保障传承，”Hannibal恼火地说，“他的如此手段合情合理，只是太过烦人专横，毕竟他知道我绝不可能放弃爵位。”

Berger看完信中内容，艰难地吞咽口水，几近耳语地问：“老爷，那另一个条件呢？”

“关于我娶妻一事？”Hannibal问到，彬彬有礼的口吻中暗藏危险，Berger吓得畏缩，尤其因为那双怒火中烧，笑意全无的暗色双眸正盯着他看。“那件事，同样也取决于我的答复。假若我不知何由放弃继承爵位，那么，他挑选的年轻小姐就直接嫁给我的接替者。”

“公爵已经有人选了。”Berger对此有几分不可思议，却又感到意料之中。这些年来的信函愈发简明扼要，关于娶妻这个话题不止一次被硬生生提起，但终无回复。

“不幸的是，他显然把我的缄默视为同意，”Hannibal阴沉地说，摆了摆浸满血色的手，“罢了。我想，她一个贵族家女儿，和其他任何女人一样，完全有能力生个Aphal后嗣满足他的心愿。她会完成使命，取得头衔。没有哪个有教养的女人会要求更多，不是吗？”

“噢...当然了，老爷，”Berger赞同到，“…没有哪个女人会要求更多。”

Hannibal听罢沉闷地笑了一声，一边眉毛挑起，双眼凌厉，暗如深渊，他摇了摇头说：“相信我，Berger，祖父他不会胆敢交给我一个Omega妻子。”

“…因为他们通常年纪轻轻就出嫁吗，老爷？”Berger迟疑地问，谈及主人唯一的盲目偏见时如履薄冰，却又忍不住好奇其缘由。

“因为他们不过无用、烦人且毫无理性思考能力的东西，我宁可取头骡子也不要被Omega缠上，”Hannibal说到，不愠不火的语气反倒使他的话更扎人，“而祖父深知这一点。况且还有那份他和前Redding伯爵定下的该死合约。他那些乏味的孙女们想必为了未来公爵夫人的身份争得不可开交。”

Berger沉默了好一会儿后才试探问道：“那么…您打算？”

Hannibal重重地叹了口气，愤愤地摇了下头，棕色短发随动作刷过前额。

“我想是你收拾行李的时候了，Berger。我们回家。”


	2. Chapter 2

一个多月后，公爵马车载着几位办事人员重返伯爵府，随行的还有一位代婚公证人。

 

Mina事先被告知他们的到来，藏在帘幕后憧憬地看着外头那一幕，而一旁的Will则再次被打扮成她的模样。

 

“天呐，瞧瞧你那代婚人的座驾，”她叹息到，脸颊晕染浅粉，“真可惜 **他** 不是继承人。倘若他是公爵，我可不会介意当位公爵夫人。”

 

Will皱起眉头，纯粹出于沉重的焦虑而语气不悦，尖利地问：“Timothy呢？还是说那只是一时爱慕？”

 

Mina声音轻佻地一笑而过，离开窗边从头到脚审视着他。

 

“那可是我最爱的日装裙，千万别弄脏了。不过话说回来，事到如今也无所谓了。”

 

Will对此没有予以答复。父亲对他影响深远以至于穿着妹妹漂亮裙装的他觉得自己可笑至极，尽管女仆们都安慰说他穿起来一样的优雅迷人。无论如何，这场闹剧他快演不下去了，但若如父亲所言，反正他不久就会被赶下场。

 

马车缓缓停下，Mina赶忙吩咐仆人打点行李。她自己没留几件衣服，毕竟崭新的各式行头已经定做，而她迫不及待地想要给它们腾出空间，顺带帮忙维持Will就是个可爱年轻小姐的假象。至于Will，他内心一部分——父亲无情切除的那部分，也希冀如此。他希望那家人不会挑剔他，或许他能在那创建新生活，哪怕无法幸福，也好过他在这里的悲惨日子。他让自己沉湎在日益增长的白日梦中，暂时无视他的欺骗可能带来的暴怒，在愚蠢的想象中微笑着怀抱希望。

 

他要求不多，只盼着成为正常家庭的一员。他想有价值，想在某人心中占据一席之地，像他姐姐们那样从配偶身上感受到哪怕一丝的爱意。倘若假以时日，Lecter家的人愿意善待他，他会心满意足地承受初见时的怒火。

 

Blake奉命来带他。Will一踏出Mina的卧房就嗅到空气中陌生的Alpha气息，与他父亲浸染恐惧的刺鼻味道混为一体。

 

一阵惊愕和恐惧突然来袭，Will慌忙跟在Blake身后走进接待室，两位律师，一位代婚人，还有他父亲已经正襟危坐。他父亲佯装出的波澜不惊被微微睁大的蓝眸出卖，Will在那一刻确信他们的诡计快要泡汤了。

 

那位Alpha代婚人扭头看向他的一瞬，英俊的脸上闪过讶异的顿悟，皱了皱眉，显然知道他们耍了什么把戏。

 

“Willia，这位是Anthony Dimmond，Maurier子爵，也是Hannibal Lecter的表弟兼代婚人，”伯爵不急不缓地介绍到，仿若礼节能够扭转乾坤，让对方忽略他把一个Omega甩手给他们的痴心妄想，“Maurier大人，这位是爱女，Willia Graham。”

 

Anthony以猫科动物特有的轻盈姿态逼近哆嗦不停的Will，蓝色的眼中跳跃着好奇和愉悦，他低喃着“Graham **小姐** ”，牵起Will的手印下一吻。

 

Will勉强行了个屈膝礼，别开视线。似乎全身上下每个毛孔都感受到了男人鼻翼的煽动，不安地意识到自己的气味在一位年轻力壮的Alpha气息刺激下也发生了变化。

 

“绅士们，”Anthony向屋内众人宣布，“Graham小姐需要透透气。”

 

“让我叫个仆人——”

 

Anthony打断伯爵道：“我亲自陪她到花园里转转。”对方在义愤而恐惧的火焰中失了声，Anthony则牵起Will的手环绕在肘间，朝他露出似猫的狡黠微笑，一言不发，一路护送他到花园。

 

Will无意识地抓紧对方的手臂，脑中盘旋的不是掌心下布料的温度，而是这位Alpha抓住了他的把柄。他的脉搏因此狂跳不已，几乎确信自己被带到外头要么是对方别有用心，要么是打算给他来一顿让父亲曾经的厉声训斥都黯然失色的辱骂。

 

意外的是，Anthony只是把他领到接待室视野范围内的长凳上，待他安坐后问道：“介意我抽烟吗？”

 

Will不信任自己的声音，只能摇头示意，然后把目光移回大腿上，坐立不安。

 

“拜托了，看过来。”Anthony请求到。Will微微抬起头，发现男人正熟练地卷着烟，蓝色的眼专注地审视他。“Graham小姐，您很美。我想您一定时常听到这样的赞扬？”

 

Will又摇了摇头，艰难开口：“我不被允许待客或者拜访他人。”

 

Anthony轻笑一声，舌尖舔过烟纸，封缄好后点燃，深深地吸了一口，接着烟圈从他口中飘出。他嚼着嘴中残留的烟草，问道：“你父亲在搞什么把戏？嗯？我刚到达时还在纳闷他为何那样心神不宁。Graham **小姐** ，您怎么看？”

 

Will哆嗦着，没作回答。心中的每一丝本能都在叫嚣着要扑倒在男人跟前求情，试图减免将降临到自己头上的惩罚。然而父亲鞭打他的记忆强过所有的本能冲动，于是他一动不动，像只黎明时分中箭的小鹿，大大的双眼，微启的双唇。

 

Anthony无奈地笑着摇头，空闲的那只手指了指Will说：“他真认为这招能够骗过一个Alpha？要是他没有特意向Stammets先生说明你是位beta女性，那倒也罢，但关键是他 **那样做了** 。所以我猜，更合适的问题是：为何你父亲要让你假扮 **你妹妹** ？”

 

Will又禁不住颤抖起来，不管是对那份合约还是对Stammets先生给Lecter家族的呈报都知之甚少，因而迟疑笼罩心头。

 

“我还在好奇为什么他们说你叫Willia，”Anthony想到这扯起一边嘴角，“我可以发誓自己见过的那个迷人小妖精大名是Wihelmina，昵称Mina，不是Willia。你们是对双胞胎？你和她长得出奇的像。”

 

Will咽下津液，点头确认。

 

“一个孪生Omega，”Anthony抽着烟，若有所思，“你妹妹不想嫁给我表兄有何缘由？先告诉你一句，鉴于他的情况，对于任何神志清晰的女人，我都能想出成千上万个她们拒绝的理由。问题是Mina她还小，想必对他没有我这样的了解。”

 

“Rathmore勋爵早已和父亲订下婚约，”Will小声解释，“没有解除婚约又不坏关系的法子。”

 

Anthony呼了口气，烟雾缭绕。他被逗乐了似的：“紧接着Stammets带来那份古董合约，而你父亲想出了一石二鸟的绝妙主意？”

 

Will垂下视线。“他似乎认定这计划行得通。”

 

“依我看，你父亲 **相当清楚** 我表兄是哪路货色。”Anthony坐到Will身旁，翡翠蓝的眸子来回搜寻着Will沉着的面庞，想找出破绽——可以为己所用的突破点。“你父亲对你极其反感。”

 

Will扭头看向另一侧，纤长的脖颈暴露于对方视线下，这动作仅是恳求仁慈以及渴求独处的杂糅情绪下的本能反应，而非刻意为之。他喃喃道：“是的，极其。”

 

Anthony沉思着，静默了好一会儿后说：“我在考虑是否返程禀告祖父这件事让他处理。”

 

Will发出了痛苦的低哼。对方的话在脑海中唤起一幕幕假象：Mina被迫嫁给公爵继承人，心碎断肠、孤苦伶仃。Rathmore公爵的亲信因颜面荡然而暴怒不已，从此与他的父亲势不两立。他的父亲怪罪他让计划泡汤打水漂。Will甚至不敢想那之后会发生什么。

 

“但话说回来，这事也有意思，”Anthony自说自话着，“严格说来，你父亲并没有违背合约。你完全有能力生个继承人，对这点可没什么能抱怨的。现在看来，把你交到Hannibal手上反而是混账之举。”

 

“求您了，”Will转过脸恳求他。对父亲的恐惧完全盖过素昧平生之人。他已然不顾一切，焦急地抓住Anthony的手，一汪水灵的蓝眼睛在无声哀求，“就假装一切皆好。往后我就是您表兄手头的问题，我会发誓您对此一无所知！”

 

这番话把Anthony逗得大笑，他轻轻捏了捏Will的手说：“你个迷人的小东西！可惜啊，他们绝不会相信我是被蒙在鼓里的。亲爱的，你父亲的伎俩形同虚设。那双眼睛撞到我身上的那秒你身上的味道就变了，更别提我骨子里的Alpha含量远不及我表兄和祖父。显而易见你是位动人的Omega，这个事实无法掩盖。”

 

Will霎时像朵枯萎的花，失神地想象自己将来生活的模样。

 

“不过，我还是 **可以** 声称自己确认过你的确符合合约要求，”Anthony说，“对此，善良的老beta——Stammets先生可以做佐证。等一切法律文件生效，家族里的人也不会自讨没趣和你父亲撕破脸，这样你妹妹就可以安心等待Rathmore勋爵迎娶。”

 

Will顿时释然，堵在嗓子眼的空气化作无声的笑呼出。他仰起头，让清新的空气重新灌满胸腔，洗刷先前的紧张情绪。

 

“Maurier大人，”他终于缓过来，紧紧抓住对方结实的大手，“这辈子就算我欠您的，先生！”

 

Anthony犀利的蓝眼睛里微微闪过一丝邪念（Will毫不知情）。他面带微笑地说：“我会牢记的，Graham小姐。那么开始我们的婚礼如何？”

 

初生牛犊如Will，天真地点了点头，满心欢喜自己得以从父亲的暴怒中逃过一劫。

 

他丝毫没想到等待他的会是比父亲的尖酸刻薄更可怕的恨意。

 

 

***

 

结婚仪式，不用说，自然是直奔主题草草完事。伯爵将Will的新名字Willia **M** Graham印在婚书上，而Will一如既往地签下他原本的名字。就法律细则来说，白纸黑字都证明Willia **m** Graham正是Hannibal Lecter通过代婚人娶得的合法配偶。

 

走完法律程序时，马车已满载等待返程。两位律师雇了辆开往都城的车以将文书归档。Will则被推搡进马车去见公爵本人。从始至终别说号角花彩，家里人连一句道别都没有。

 

“你有跟上事态发展吗？”Anthony询问道。他决定同Will一起坐在车厢内而非骑马随行。

 

“有的，大人。”Will认真的语气让对方发出愉快的笑声。

 

“啊，别这样，你如今是个侯爵夫人了，地位在我之上。Will——我能叫你Will吗？你给我一种不太喜欢女性服饰而更偏爱男性服饰的印象。”

 

Will红了脸颊，手指绞着身上精美的裙子——它已不再是Mina的心头肉了。“也 **不能说** 是我不喜欢，”他说，“只是家父明令禁止。”

 

“明令禁止？”

 

“是的，”Will说，“父亲说男子不得因颜色绚丽，剪裁华美的衣着丢人现眼。他还说男子必须肃穆，专注工作，不可被如此轻浮之事干扰。”

 

Anthony沉思了半响后慎重地问：“Will，你是个Omega，除了你妹妹的，就没有任何黑色以外的衣物？”

 

“没有，先生，一件都没有，”Will满脸通红地回答，“我对其毫无念想。”

 

“这是你的真实想法抑或你父亲的？”

 

Will不安起来，暗自希望Anthony不要盯着他不放。

 

“我可以保证一旦公爵接受了你，必会着手修缮你衣食住行的一切不尽人意之处，”Anthony的话让Will脸上的淡粉刷的一下变成浓重不堪的鲜红，“你父亲逼迫你以不寻常的方式生活。我真的希望你至少掌握有足够技能以般配公爵继承人。”

 

“他们大可以将我遣送回家。”Will说完不禁错愕于自己的冒失，但话已出口别无他法。他没有Alpha来指引他，也毫无经历可借鉴。只能孤军奋战。

 

Anthony听罢笑了：“唉，别想了。你父亲对此态度尤其强硬。你，我亲爱的，已经许下坚不可摧的承诺。若是你达不到期望值，也注定要被困在公爵手里任由处置。”

 

Will颤抖地呼出一口气，但一副早有意料的神情。

 

Anthony看到对方的反应挑起眉毛：“他必定真的恨你入骨才如此提议。或许他觉得自己那样迫使你承担起男性角色已经毁了你。我几乎没见过完全作为男性生活的Omega。事实上，少之又少，以至于一个都记不起。我猜，也许是作为女性出嫁更有机会钓到金龟婿。”

 

“我过得很满足，”Will艰难地说，对父亲的忠诚深入骨髓，甚至无法在背地里指责他。他探出舌尖，舔舐润湿下唇，然后看向窗外飞逝的陌生景色，“我按家中Alpha的意愿生活，服从他让我心满意足。”

 

Anthony哼了一声，显然不买账，“就等Hannibal怎么把你嚼烂了再吐出来吧。”

 

Will突然一惊，恐惧蹭蹭直窜脑门。裙摆褶皱中的手指紧绷，慌乱的视线投向Anthony。对方只是对他微微一笑。

 

“或者，要是你像 **现在这样** 看着他，”Anthony说着轻抚Will的下巴，“他说不准乐意一口把你吞了。啊，别这么害怕嘛！现在做什么都为时已晚。不过呢，我倒是有先见之明，叫Blake——那个让人难以忍受的管家连同你平日的衣物也一起装箱了。从脸色判断，他倒是有按吩咐照办。”

 

“我为-为什么需要它们？”Will问，微弱的声音里只剩恐慌。

 

“就当是直觉吧。”Anthony朝他眨了下眼，结束了这个话题。

 

***

 

Hannibal深吸了口扑鼻而来的浓烈乡间气息，胸中乱如麻的焦虑让他忍不住阖上眼叹气。在将近十年后，他终于又踏入乡土，骑在马背上缓慢地沿着熟悉的道路回家了。身后不远处的公爵专驾晃悠悠地跟着，载着他的行李还有一个闷闷不乐的男仆。

 

视野中出现Hartford大宅时，他甩起马鞭，厉声催促马儿小跑起来，迫切想再次见到祖父。这么久以来一直压抑在心底的担忧涌上心头。公爵他早已青春不再，Hannibal的确早该安定下来，接手地产的经营，让祖父得以安享晚年。

 

想到这，他不禁好奇起祖父从伯爵那给他挑了怎样一个妻子。Redding的女儿们个个俊俏，别人这么告诉他，全是健康有教养的魅惑小东西，柔如水。

 

这——Hannibal再了解不过——意味她们大体有几分愚笨，易被取悦。但至少外在美让产下子嗣这一艰巨任务轻松得多。

 

抵达港口时收到的信函里说Anthony会代他迎娶，她会被正式登记为他的配偶，等他到家之时，一切随之而来的名号也会一一就位。Hannibal讶异于他们的匆忙，但转念想也合乎情理。当然，或许祖父仅仅希望她能在这一归途终点等待，随时做好生产准备，诞下众人翘首以盼的孩子，让Lecter家族得以巩固在贵族中的地位。

 

“又或许她就是难以入眼，”他皱眉咕哝到，转过一个弯进入通往Hartford大宅的道上。他保持速度，仔细审视这个地方，让闪亮的窗子和复杂的装饰刷新自己陈旧的记忆。他看到前方有架马车停靠下来，仆人一股脑从四面八方冒了出来，随即有人发现了他，瞬间人群手忙脚乱。他按捺住期待，放慢速度，留给他们足够的时间迎接他的归来。

 

***

 

马车驶入车道突然一个急转将Will从浑浑噩噩的睡梦中摇醒。眼前连绵不止的庞然大物正是Westvale公爵地产下的庄园，既Anthony口中的Hartford大宅。它比父亲的庄园广阔壮观得多——Will不得不极力扼住这或将成为新家的想法所带来的战栗。望不尽的窗子内是数不尽的房间，只有想象着这样一个大宅内佣人熙熙攘攘的景象才能莫名让他的呼吸和心跳平缓几分。

 

Anthony仔细捕捉他的每一丝反应，忍俊不禁。

 

“Will，你第一次如此远离父亲竟能这般从容镇定。”他评价到，从始至终小心翼翼，Alpha特有的谨慎禀性让他避免触碰或惊吓到对方。

 

Will轻声回答：“父亲执意我学会独立，他说倚靠他人，无法自理的人都是累赘。他希望倘若他先我而去，我仍能好好存活。”

 

“孑然一身对任何人来说都是违背天性的，”Anthony语气里略带反对之意，“你在这儿会舒适得多，至少我希望如此。等侯爵抵达后会是哪般光景日后再说吧。在那之前，我相信你会发现公爵比你父亲更能给你带来稳定。毕竟Lecter家族是王朝里最古老的一支Alpha。”

 

Will脸红地承认：“我清楚他们的历史，先生。”

 

“啊，我们到了。”Anthony在马车缓慢停下之际叹气道，“做好准备，似乎我表兄也恰好赶上了，比我们预想的要早许多。”

 

一阵低沉粗陋的期待混杂着恐惧在小腹上蔓延开来。Will紧张地回头，只见一位骑手朝他们优雅地缓缓而来，直挺的身姿和握紧的缰绳都无意地展示出他的力量与自信。

 

“准备好了吗？”Anthony催促道，显然被Will的不安逗乐了。

 

Will咽下黏稠的津液，踏出车厢面对Westvale的全体佣人，清一色崭新浆硬的制服下一双双好奇的眼盯着他转。他甚至能切身感受到那刺痒的浓厚兴趣，仿若指尖挠过肌肤，近在咫尺，令人惴惴不安。

 

然而，所有注意力瞬间被他丈夫的到来夺走，Will自己也不例外，打量着从马背而下的男人。他能察觉到并肩而立的Anthony的视线在两人间流转，充满好奇和愉悦。

 

Hannibal Lecter与Will的想象截然不同。对方比他年长，准确说来比预料的还要年长许多。Will的第一印象只停留于此，转瞬那风尘仆仆，面带倦容的男人闪亮的琥珀色双眼就聚焦在他身上，烧灼出洞。

 

Hannibal同他表弟身旁娇小警觉的Omega对视了片刻：白嫩圆润的脸颊上有几抹浅红，卷翘的长睫毛下是一双蓝色大眼，一头凌乱的暗色卷发流光溢彩。飘荡在空气里，充溢他鼻腔的是一股让人垂涎三尺的青春和生育的甜美气息，Hannibal在那一刹目瞪口呆。

 

不过也就一刹那。

 

“Hannibal，”Anthony咧嘴笑道：“你刚好赶上我们。”

 

佣人们面面相觑，就连他们钝化了的beta感官都能嗅到突如其来的紧张气氛。没人愿意掺和进这难搅的家庭事宜中。

 

“是 **你** 时间掐得正好，表弟。”Hannibal满是批判的目光又一次落到Anthony身旁哆嗦着，漂亮娇弱的小东西身上。一阵微风让那未结合Omega独有的甜辛气息愈加浓郁，以至于一旦闻到就再也无法忘怀。他咄咄逼人地问：“你带那东西来这干什么？”

 

Will不禁畏缩，心沉到了谷底。埋在裙摆里的双手拽紧布料，因克制躲藏的本能冲动而微微颤抖。

 

“说的什么话，是给 **你的** 啊，表兄。”Anthony龇牙咧嘴地说，“让我给你介绍一下你的新婚妻子？”

 

沉寂缠绕喉咙让人窒息。

 

半晌，Hannibal打破无声魔咒，冷酷地喝令：“ **给我进屋去** ！马上！”

 

***

 

之后就是灾难性的混乱。

 

仆人们四窜，争着躲开他们刚刚抵家，怒火中烧的主人。

 

Hannibal抓住Will胳膊，硬生生把他拖进宅子里。Anthony哄笑地紧随其后，在Will的哀鸣中喊了声：“小心别伤着他，Hannibal！”

 

“祖父！”Hannibal怒吼着把战战兢兢的Omega拉扯到公爵办公室内。年老的Alpha正在处理事务，精瘦的脸上刻满忧愁。Hannibal将Will往桌前狠狠一推，Will不得已踉跄着扒住桌面，与公爵近距离对视后猛然直起身行了个恭敬的屈膝礼。

 

“马上给我停止这闹剧！”Hannibal怒瞪着他丝毫不为所动的祖父，“劳烦您给我解释一下 **这** 是哪一出？”

 

Will惶恐地啃咬下唇，发抖的双膝就快撑不住。对一个以往除了和父亲相处外别无经历的男孩来说，突然陷入三个争执的Alpha中无疑难以承受。

 

公爵看了Anthony一眼，对方识相地轻轻拉过Will，安置他至桌旁的椅上——尽管他依然僵如木板，竭力调整自己的仪态。

 

“Hannibal，”公爵的声音一如他孙子的，低沉洪亮，其中的Alpha权威让Will的双腿霎时化作果冻软绵无力，“欢迎回家。”

 

“欢迎回家？”Hannibal重复道，冷笑一声，“欢迎 **回家** ？祖父！麻烦给我解释一下您许诺帮我从显赫之家娶回一个妻子的事为何竟沦落至此，让Anthony带回这…”Hannibal指了指Will，最终说“这 **不男不女的失败产物** ？”

 

公爵瞪着Hannibal，阴沉的脸上写满不悦。他看了眼椅子上的Will：打着颤却毫不退缩。三人的暴怒和Hannibal不堪入耳的话语仿若鞭条，将他逼入绝境向内坍塌。恐惧和绝望幻化成形，声波一般从他周身传开，比起事态本身更有过而无不及地刺激屋内本已恼怒的三位Alpha。Anthony焦虑地在他身边徘徊，茫然却被本能支使，迫切想照顾一个明显处于揪心的悲痛中——哪怕他不动声色的小脸上没有显露蛛丝马迹——的Omega。

 

片刻后，公爵说：“Hannibal，你是我的后嗣，更是一位绅士。有必要让我提醒你注意言行吗？”冰冷的目光足以压制住对方的赤口毒舌。他深吸一口气，拉响背后的铃铛，大家默不作声地等管家现身。随后公爵对其吩咐道：“Hawkes先生，Stammets先生想必还在园内，劳烦你把他带来，还有叫厨子送些茶点上来。”

 

“是啊，请务必送上茶点，让我们好好就着美食和解这桩疯狂之事吧。”Hannibal讥讽到，疲倦又愤慨地揉捏着他高挺的鼻梁骨。

 

公爵没理会他：“Anthony，你对此有何解释？”

 

“我只是按吩咐行事，祖父。”Anthony对答如流，满意地抻了抻马夹，一只手无意识地落在Will脖颈上，“我去了Reddig府，照指示替Hannibal迎娶Willia Graham。鉴于她已被Stammets先生审查通过，我自然没有考虑Willia是个Omega的事实会有任何后果。”

 

Will在对方的触碰下瑟瑟发抖，这份慰藉几乎与四周的火气一样让他胆战心惊。他的天赋在恐惧催化下越发敏感，迫使他高度感受到每一人的怒气：为何Clarges大人那般愤恨，为何公爵那般急躁，为何Anthony那般恼火而善变。如此明晰的感知令他痛苦不已，呆坐而哑口无言，拼尽全力转移自己的注意力。

 

“果真如此吗？”公爵柔声问到，褐色的双眼冷冷地注视他的另一个孙子。

 

“真是荒唐至极！”Hannibal大嚷着将视线移向表弟，绷紧的脸下雷霆交加，“你发文说你已替我娶了伯爵 **女儿** ，说是个黑发蓝眸，美艳动人，具备一切女性美以至无可挑剔的可人儿！”

 

Anthony又戴上他标志性的猫科动物微笑：“没错啊，我亲爱的表兄。我的确去了那，给你娶了个黑发蓝眸，美艳动人，具备一切女性美以至无可挑剔的可人儿。”

 

公爵警告：“Anthony。”

 

“那么或许 **你** 该带走它，”Hannibal提议到，给Anthony甩去几记眼刀，完全无视Will的哀鸣。他才不在乎那Omega此时如何惶恐不安，任凭对方的悲痛怎样抓挠他的神经，于他而言都无关痛痒。当下要紧的是立刻纠正这一天大错误。他冷厉的眼神钉在Anthony安抚Omega的手上，火药味十足：“它看似挺喜欢你！”

 

“坐下！”公爵大喊，老Alpha的爆发就连他最强大的孙儿都要畏惧几分，“在 **我家** 你就得 **听我的** ！”

 

两人坐下。被恶语相向的Anthony脸色惨白，不情不愿地撤下覆在Will颈间的手；乖乖照做的Hannibal如磐石一般僵硬无声，可他的仇恨情绪浓烈到刺鼻。

 

公爵发话：“文件给我。”Anthony从随身挎包里取出文件交递给他，在一片静默中等待公爵的审阅结果。

 

Will尽可能缩成一团，逆来顺受地低垂着头，紧闭的双眼后振荡的情绪就要融化成泪水决堤。他自知Alpha不会予以怜悯，但仍傻傻期盼新生活不比承受父亲日复一日的憎恶来得可怕。可现在他只想回家，任Blake差遣，埋头苦干琐碎家务，无人留意，更无人打扰。

 

“William，”公爵说到，几近仁慈，“William，我和你说话时看着我。”

 

Will抬起头，但眼神涣散，漂移不定，挂着自幼被教导出来的空白神情静候惩罚。面对一屋子怒气程度不一的Alpha——其中两股强烈气息尤其让人喘不过气——Will只能心灰意冷地让感官被恐惧和他那可憎的天赋侵占。

 

“什么事，阁下？”他气若游丝地说到。

 

“我发现你在文件上签署了你的本名，”公爵说，依旧无视Hannibal蔑视的哼哧声，“William是吗？你希望被这样称呼？”

 

“是的，阁下，”他除了坦白别无选择，“如果您想，叫我Will就行。”

 

“你父亲拒绝嫁出你妹妹Wilhelmina一事背后是否有正当理由？”

 

Will艰难吞咽着，不愿复述他听到的话语。舔了舔嘴唇后恍惚答道：“Mina不久前刚被许给Rathmore大人。既然我留着也无用，父亲没有毁了婚约又坏了关系的必要。”

 

他能察觉到Hannibal在他身上烧灼的视线，不安地转过身却依然被困在三个Alpha的注视下无处可逃。

 

“但他显然违背了合约，好一个无赖。”Hannibal指出，瞪着对面的Omega，愤愤于它不能识趣地自行离开。

 

“远非如此，”公爵说到，“合约是Reddig家族为我的后嗣提供一个可孕配偶以维系家族血脉。William是个Omega——众所周知拥有强孕育能力且几近胎胎Alpha。合约中完全没有要求配偶必须是个beta女性的条款。”

 

公爵一度沉默，看着眼前残局。然后，细长苍白的手指将文件整理合叠，深吸一口气。恰巧仆人将茶点送达、摆放，屋内气氛挑拨着他们的神经，不一会儿个个夹着尾巴跑了。

 

“但容不得我不去怀疑，Anthony，在此事上你确无企图戏弄你表兄之意。”公爵说着靠到椅背上，目光冰冷，“鉴于你对Hannibal的了解，难以见得有其他可能。”

 

“我只是——”

 

“按吩咐行事，是啊，你说过了，”Hannibal插嘴到，手指在木质扶手上敲打出无韵律的节奏，“问题是我们如何撤销它。”

 

“绝不可能 **撤销** ，”公爵斩钉截铁，举起一只手阻断了Hannibal的抗议，“所有必要文件均已递交，照安排，明日一早喜讯就会登报。别想了，Hannibal，没有撤销的可能。”

 

“那么，我拒绝，”Hannibal的怒气冷凝成窒息的平静，“我拒绝要它。”

 

Will缩回椅子里，几乎消失在蓬松的绸缎蕾丝中。自我厌恶和反胃的恐惧感在腹中翻搅，勉强靠着多年来父亲的贬抑和笞打下产生的耐受性憋住绝望的泪水；这点，还有不屈不挠的自尊让他挺直腰杆，再多的打骂和惩罚都没能完全磨灭它。

 

公爵前倾，眯着眼说道：“Hannibal，如果你拒绝，就会被剥夺继承人身份。”

 

话落，只剩死一般的沉默。Anthony的视线在公爵和Hannibal间快速切换，大脑齿轮运转。

 

“我给的条件很清楚——立马回府娶妻生子，确立你的继承地位，”公爵不动声色地说，“若你拒不接受我为你挑选的配偶，你就是放弃继承，而我猜，这恰恰中小Anthony的心愿。”

 

“祖父！”Anthony抗议着，公爵一个眼神就让他在对方的非难中尽显谦恭，闭上嘴，没了声。

 

“你是要把这东西的利益置于家族利益之上吗，祖父？”Hannibal冷言道，两人的瞪视难分伯仲。他的脾气和固执从何而来不言而喻。

 

“我仅是遵守合约，你若想有朝一日继承我的爵位，便会接受，”公爵语气一样冷酷，“没人逼你做违心之事，Hannibal。文件已签订，一切就绪。如果你仗着自己所谓的尊严而拒绝William，进而蒙羞Lecter这一姓氏，那么我敢说 **是你** 选择置家族利益于不顾。鉴于此，我不能将爵位和家族重任寄托在你身上。”

 

Hannibal的嘴唇不悦地抿成一条线。

 

Stammets先生刚到，汗津津、脸色铁青的，巴望着没人注意。Hawkes先生宣告他的到来，把他吓得一跳，赶忙深深地鞠了一躬。

 

公爵跳过礼节，开门见山：“我只有一个问题，Stammets先生，这个是不是你见过并且推荐的孩子？”

 

Stammets先生看了眼Will后拼命点起头来，匆忙说：“是的，阁下！她绝对是！我当时就被她的端庄与美貌征服，年纪轻轻的一位小姐竟如此得体。还有她的技艺，如我所说——”

 

“你可以继续歌颂它的美德直到地老天荒，”Hannibal阴森森地看着他，蛮横地指着Will纹丝不动的纤长身躯，“然而， **那东西** ，不是个女人。你个弱智，给我搞了个错的来。”

 

Stammets先生脸色愈发惨白，就快吓昏厥了。

 

“Hawkes先生，麻烦带Stammets到休息室，给他倒点白兰地。”公爵吩咐到，“Anthony，你回去吧。”

 

“祖父…”

 

“Hannibal，去洗洗歇息吧，刚赶了那么远的路，况且你现在的脾气我无心应付，”他说到，完全无视一声不吭离开的Anthony，“至于你，William。”

 

“什么事，阁下？”Will问，屋内少了个Alpha或多或少减缓了他的焦虑。

 

“可请你给我倒杯茶？”

 

“好的，阁下。”Will说着，唤醒被恐惧麻痹的肢体。

 

Hannibal反感地皱了皱鼻，恶毒地说：“不过是个穿裙装的男孩！这个家是有多瞧不起自己！”

 

他最后甩给祖父一个眼神后气冲冲地离开，留Will与老Alpha独处。

 

***

 

“你偏向于哪个性别称呼？”公爵对着尚不熟识的Omega礼貌开口问。

 

“我更偏向于男性称呼，”Will回答到，想着女性服饰包裹下的自己说出这句话何其荒唐，“自小被父亲这样养大。”

 

公爵点头，默默将信息归档。他的平静感染着Will，气息由愤怒激发的刺鼻转为温和，像一本散发幽香的古书，慢慢捋平了Omega焦灼的情绪。

 

“那就是Graham先生了，”他谨慎说到，没用Will出嫁后的姓氏称呼他，“你和妹妹们一起接受教导吗？”

 

Will犹豫着点点头，小声却平稳地说：“是的，我同所有贵族家的Omega接受一样的教导。这是我母亲的遗愿。”

 

“但你对其兴致索然？”公爵蹙起眉头追问。

 

“也不是毫无兴趣，”Will迟疑着透露一半事实，“只是我出生时家中已有七位姐姐，她们个个注定要嫁人，完成既定的使命。但没人想过我也会步她们后尘。”

 

“但你对家政有足够理解能够进行管理，”公爵下结论到，满意地看Will点头，“Will，告诉我，你真正的才华是否藏匿于姐妹们不曾涉足的领域？”

 

Will踌躇片刻后点了点头。

 

“这么说来，你是我遇见过的Omega孩子里最不女性化的，”公爵说，“但绝非缺少魅力，更不用提你还相当讨喜。”

 

“曾经有人告诉我说，合适的装扮下我的姿色比姐姐们还要更胜一筹，“Will磕磕巴巴到，回溯这句珍藏在心底，支撑他熬过整个青春期的赞扬，羞怯地涨红了脸。“我…可惜没有适合我的装扮，阁下。”

 

Will挺直了腰，希望在这个手握自己命运的男人面前不要显得过分寒碜。

 

“别瞎说，你 **绝对** 赏心悦目，”对方的话让Will惊讶地抬起头来，“起身，Graham先生，让我好好看看你。”

 

“是的，阁下。”Will喃喃着，在老Alpha前挺直身板。少了他人的混淆，对方的气味格外浓重，在Will的Omega体内触发了本能反应：扩张的瞳孔，加剧的心跳。瞬时间，衣裳挤得慌，浑身汗毛竖起。独自面对行径难以预测的陌生Alpha，生存机制下只能二选一：结盟或者逃离。而Omega向来通过交媾达成结盟。这莫名其妙的反应让Will困惑惊恐，而他的情绪立刻不受控地散发到空中。

 

“真真是赏心悦目，”公爵感叹到。气宇不凡的他在巅峰时期必定是玉树临风——摆脱恐惧利爪的Will终于有机会好好看着眼前的男人——即便是岁月流逝、历经沧桑的如今，头上白发银缕，脸上沟壑纵横，他依旧震慑力十足。“老天爷啊，Graham先生，你父亲切断你和外人的接触对你有弊无利。亲爱的，在这我都能闻到你了。”

 

“这真是…羞耻不堪，阁下。”Will低语着，脸火辣辣地烧着，窘迫不已。深深地埋下头掩藏鲜红的脸颊，已顾不上礼节。

 

“胡说！你没什么可感到羞耻的，”公爵说着转动轮椅到桌旁，腿上盖着一条毯子。“要说也是我受宠若惊，高兴都来不及。那样强烈的反应显然意味着你和我孙子能早生贵子了。”

 

Will喉咙咯噔作响，犹豫着，不知所措。迷茫而野性的本能催促他表露顺从的一面，但这与父亲的教导背道而驰，矛盾下的他只能迟疑地站在屋子中央发抖，恐慌随着自我认知中无可救药的异常越发气焰嚣张。

 

“Graham先生，过来，”公爵察觉到对方的不安，挪动到茶具边的扶手椅旁拍了拍坐垫，“过来坐下吧。看你这一脸苍白的。我没想置你于苦痛中。不过，你的家教实属罕见。”

 

Will只能从命——在这样一位强大的Alpha面前别无选择。他坐下时，缓缓吸了口气以熟悉公爵的气味，在对方牵过他的手用大拇指在掌心摩搓时受了一惊。这触碰和Anthony的一样，出乎意料的舒缓。轻柔抚慰下Will叹出最后一阵战栗，放松下来。他父亲对他可以说从未温柔相待，在纠正他时倾向于拳打脚踢。伯爵对他向来爱意贫瘠，以至于这样一个微不足道的举动就像给Will干涸的心注入一股清泉。

 

“好了好了，好多了是不是？”公爵笑眯眯地说，浓密的胡须下露出锋利的牙齿，“我一个表兄也是Omega。他一辈子都以男性身份而活，但不得不说他真是个胆怯的小东西。他常说温暖的触摸最能安抚他。”

 

Will点点头，已经熟悉对方的味道，将眼前的老公爵与慈祥一词划上了等号关系。

 

“Graham先生，可惜你还这么年轻，”公爵满意地发现Will放松了下来，不过没有停下这似乎有双向安抚作用的按摩，“我孙子比你大了十二岁。那孩子，是头独特又易怒的野兽，想必你也不幸地亲身体验过了。”

 

他凝视着窗外的远方陷入沉思，按摩的动作缓慢停下，只是坐着，轻握Will的手。

 

“Omega，真是令人惊异的物种啊。”他深思到，捏了捏Will，“我都快忘了在他们身边有多惬意。这个家族多年来Omega缺失真是愧对自己。”

 

Will意识到自己不该一直坐着一声不吭，于是轻声问：“要我给您倒杯茶吗，阁下？”

 

“啊，好，Will，谢谢了。”公爵说着轻捏了下Will的手放开，“Anthony把你带来绝对另有所图，但如我所说，一切流程都合法且具约束力。我相信Hannibal冷静下来后一定会理智的。战争于人无益，别说改善他的性情。”

 

Will深吸一口气，双手微颤地为两人倒茶，好在没洒。他按公爵的喜好做了微调，等对方抿一口后才给自己倒上一杯。热气安抚着他，暖化了腹中的结。但这也难以将Hannibal从他思绪里长久消除，他看向自己时那绝然的鄙视和厌恶的神情又浮上心头。为了分散注意力，他问：“我不如其他Omega那般女性化要紧吗？”

 

公爵审视着他，暗琥珀色的眼在评估。“不，Will。依我孙子的性格来看说不准更有利于你。也许他越少被提醒起你是Omega的事实越好。他总归是个独特的孩子。”

 

Will听出了弦外之音，紧张地咽了咽口水，谨慎问道：“您还希望我留下吗？鉴于我欺骗了你们，如果您想遣我回去，我也毫无违抗的理由。”

 

“是你父亲欺骗了我们，Will。不过要说我希望你留下真让你意外吗？或许我是出于一己之私，”公爵笑容惆怅地坦然到，“以我对我那孙儿的了解，我有把握他会尽职尽责，直到你为我们诞下后嗣。那之后，他会自个儿走他的阳关道，留你过独木桥。”

 

“那听起来像大部分的贵族联姻。”Will说着，权衡他的选择。

 

“是啊，没错，”公爵轻笑到，“自然，你会留下陪你的孩子，也让我在你的陪伴以及廊道里那一双双小脚丫吧嗒吧嗒的声音中安度晚年。这或许称不上理想的生活，但比起你在父亲家中的命运，它至少还有一丝幸福的希望。”

 

Will陷入深思熟虑。如果以十八年来的生活为参照，父亲家中等待他的唯有噩梦。没有Mina偶尔为他挺身而出，Will甚至不确定自己在父亲的“照料”下能不能挨过一年。

 

“我没怎么考虑过生孩子的事，不过我想我会要一两个，”他的话甚至惊到了自己，“我在这会有一席之地，以及您的保护。”

 

“我的，在我之后还有我孙子的。”公爵说着伸出手轻轻拍了拍他，似乎在面对Will的猜疑时做出安慰已成习惯，“我去世后，他会明白自己职责所在，好好履行。他会给予你应得的尊重和照顾。”

 

Will默默记下对方的话。

 

公爵和蔼地对他笑了笑，说道：“喝完你的茶，Will，稍后我让Hawkes先生带你去你的房间。我想你也需要歇息片刻，为我们都该出席的晚餐稍作准备。”

 

“好的，阁下，”Will扯出一个迟疑飘忽的微笑，“乐意之极。”


End file.
